Esodriel's Quest
by Matthew A. Harland
Summary: Esodriel, a famous tactician, is sent to help a group of inexperienced soldiers to destroy a stronghold led by an evil man that controls dragons. Rated for gore and violence. This is my first, so don't expect the story to unfold to well... (Please R&R)


Authors Note/Disclaimer:If you haven't played the Fire Emblem game(s), the classes and setting may be difficult for you. Oh yeah, I do not own Fire Emblem or anything in this story. (Do the characters count?)

**Chapter 1: On the Foggy Plains of Sacae**

Eso wandered aimlessly through the city of Ostia, carefree and joyful. A passed by merchants and beggars, occasionally stopping to talk to an old acquaintance. This continued for almost an hour until a small figure interrupted his path.

"Sir Esodriel!" The messenger exclaimed. "I have been looking for you! Master Demott is in need of your talents!" The messenger cheerfully handed over a rolled up piece of parchment. He gazed at it thoughtfully.__

After he read the Royal Document, he signed it and handed it over to the messenger, watching the small man's agility. "So Keith has decided to hand me over to a band of inexperienced mercenaries in order to lay siege against and infiltrate Gannis' fortress for 60,000 gold? Keith won't find much left of that stronghold…" He joked, polishing his Fire Brand, Blazing Fury, while heading home to ready himself for the big task that lay ahead.

Esodriel was blindly wandering around in the fog. It had been days since the weather was clear and Esodriel was dead tired. It would oppose all that he and his profession stood for if he gave out now. He wanted to return to his nice warm home back in Lycia. But he was on a mission from a noble knight in service to the king. His name was Keith van Demott, more on his story later.

"Who's there?" A man's voice came from the distance. He was a large, skinny man carrying a torch and wearing bright indigo robes. "M' name is Eso…Who're you?" He asked curiously.

The man came up, his torch shining in his face and glistening in his long silver hair. He opened his mouth, but Eso beat him to it.

"Beran my old friend! What're you doing in a boring place like this?" He exclaimed, a relieved expression on his face.

"Esodriel, my friend, it is you I came here for. My skill with magic will aid you against Gannis, and I-" he decided this conversation would need to wait until another time. Like Eso, he was extremely lethargic.

Eso yawned. He needed rest. "Hey, where are we going to set up camp? It really is getting late…" He said, scratching his head.

"Don't worry about that, I have managed to build one about a half-mile away," he replied.

Kantos, the native Nomad, ran over to Riggard's tent to inform him of the odd group of travelers heading right towards them. As soon as he got there, arrows soared overhead. Watch had never been like this. He thought deeply.

"Everybody! Get ready and keep your heads down! An enemy patrol has open fired! Stay calm and be cautious!" He screamed loudly, dodging arrows.

Sondra and Gary geared up and called their companions. Sondra, mounted on her Pegasus, flew low and snuck around to stealthily infiltrate the enemy camp. Gary, on the other hand, was brave and flew his wyvern right into battle. Close behind followed the twins Red and Rod. The only way you could tell the difference between them is that Red always carried a steel lance and Rod always showed off with his longsword. They were their cavalry body got out and into the battlefield while handing them two vulneraries each.

The battle was long and hard. Gary and Sondra had much difficulty due to fact that they held an abundance of archers. Red, Rod and Kantos headed straight forward, destroying anything in their path.

The aftermath was treacherous. Gary had lost his wyvern in the fight and had been forced to become a knight. Their three companions in the other tents had been set fire and had been supposedly killed. Rod disappeared and Sondra had been killed only to leave her companion without a rider. Only Red, Riggard, and Kantos had survived.

But no enemies had lived through the onslaught.

Two of the enemies had surrendered, joining their legion. Their names were Dewey and Marian. Dewey was a thief, and Marian, on the other hand, was a Cleric. Marian had convinced Dewey to surrender with her because she believed in helping, not violence. Dewey only agreed because he had fallen in love with Marian's beauty.

Riggard opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the very observant Kantos had whispered a few names in his ear.

Riggard gazed at Beran and Eso as they walked up onto the battlefield. He had his mouth opened with awe at the living legends that had stood before him as they mounted off of their steeds.


End file.
